In a solenoid valve having a valve member which switches passages by approaching a valve seat in a valve body, and a solenoid portion which drives the valve member in a direction approaching and separating from the valve seat, a coil of the solenoid portion is subjected to an integral sealing treatment using resin or an insulating treatment by means of resin tape after a magnet wire is wound around a bobbin. Therefore, there is a problem that the outside shape of the solenoid valve becomes large and the number of operation steps is increased. A magnetic cover is subjected to an anticorrosion surface treatment.